An Apprentice Of The Knight
by Marc D
Summary: Who knew that having Xander attend a birthday party could be a life altering experience? WARNING: Contains spoilers for Batman Begins
1. Chapter 1

Author: Marc D.  
Title: An Apprentice Of The Knight  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please Don't Sue

AN: I wrote this because an incessant plot bunny would not leave me alone after I saw the Batman Begins movie. If you have yet to see the movie, be warned: THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BATMAN BEGINS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander stared morosely out of the window of the chartered jet while trying to ignore the other occupants of the small plane. How did he get himself into these situations? Ruefully shaking his head, he remembered.

He had just started, officially/unofficially, dating Cordelia Chase not even three days ago. Not that anyone, other than the Scooby gang, would ever find out. Not if Cordelia had her way. But, in the end, there was something about being with her. It was something that ran far deeper than her enchanting beauty. Rarely was there a spark of the true Cordelia Chase. Though, when they were alone, be it at her house or locked up in a broom/janitorial closet, it was there. Beyond the passion, physical or otherwise, there was something almost indescribable about her. And at times, he wanted nothing more than to bring that part of her to the surface. But now, riding in a small plane with her and her parents, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself out of the plane.

It wasn't really her fault. It was her parents. What was it with parents? Had it not been for Jesse's parents when growing up, and now Joyce Summers, Xander would have sworn that all parents were either evil or just plain negligent. This seemed to be the case here.

He sighed to himself. There could have been a way to get out of this. He was sure of it. When Cordelia had come to him this very morning, asking, almost begging him to go with her to some rich big shot's birthday party, he had wanted to say no. But he couldn't look into her eyes and deny her what she wanted. Even when she told him he would need to dig out his suit for the event. It was a cheap suit that, unfortunately, had gotten quite a bit of use attending funerals for friends and acquaintances.

He still couldn't say no, even when she told him where they were going, and that they would be flying by jet, and by they, she meant him, herself, and her parents. Xander had heard about the Chase adults, and he wasn't too enthused about finding out with any amount of certainty if the rumors were true.

Apparently, they were. Cordelia's mom, Lillith Chase, would have fit right in with the Harris couple. He seriously doubted that she had experienced a sober moment since Cordelia was born, if not before then. The woman seemed to instantly look down upon him, much like his own parents. And to this very minute, he could hear her constantly complaining to Cordelia about how disappointed she was that her own flesh and blood would even be associated with low born trash like him. Even over the roar of the engine, he was pretty sure the people back in Sunnydale could hear her.

Cordelia's father, David Chase, was actually the more favored of the two. At least that was the case in Xander's opinion. It seemed that with Mr. Chase, beyond the obligatory handshake, he refused to admit Xander still existed. Though, to be fair, the man seemed to do the same with both Cordelia and his wife. Just being around Mrs. Chase for however long it had been; Xander could definitely understand the need to block certain people out. He may not like that he was also doing it to Cordelia, but Xander could understand it on some level. Besides, Xander didn't even receive a handshake from his parents anymore; they just refuse to acknowledge his existence, unless of course they want to make his life a living hell in one of their drunken stupors.

Xander brought himself out of his musings and brought his attention to the area around him. 'Yep, she's still bitching. I have no idea how Cordelia puts up with it, but I now know where she gets her 'Queen C' persona, though she had, thankfully, brought it down about a thousand notches from what her mother is capable of.' Xander shook his head once more as he let him mind travel outwards, no longer paying attention to the voices within the plane, or more like the voice complaining within the plane.

He was somewhat excited to be going to this birthday party. He had never been outside of Sunnydale and was looking forward to spending a day or two in Gotham. He vaguely recalled hearing about an orphaned millionaire, or billionaire, named Bruce Wayne.

Xander had been perhaps 9 or 10 when the 'Prince of Gotham' had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth and had been presumed dead. It had made national news when it was discovered that the man was still very much alive. Add to the fact that there was quite a mystery, and scandal, as to his whereabouts for the past 7 years, now most of the world knew who Bruce Wayne was.

Xander still wasn't quite sure how, but from what he had been told, Mr. Chase was good friends with the man who ran Wayne Enterprises, not to mention that the two had been doing business together since before Cordelia had been born. And because of that, Xander found himself accompanying the Chase family across the country to a birthday party for someone he had never met. Although, meeting Bruce Wayne would be cool, he just hoped it was worth this aggravation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander was bored out of his skull.

They had finally arrived in Gotham. They had quickly gone to the hotel, and thankfully he had a room to himself. The Chase family, more likely the mother, had been quite adamant about him having a room to himself that had no connection to their daughter's room. At this point, he wasn't complaining. After a quick shower and changing into their evening wear, the group head out to Wayne Manor. And now, Xander found himself in his current state of extreme boredom.

Cordelia's mother was quick to separate them. Leading Cordelia around to mingle with the other guests, he was left on his own. While it was nice to see the apologetic glances shot his way, it didn't really combat the feeling of being completely out of place.

He had no idea where Cordelia was, and it seemed that the word had been spread by Mrs. Chase to not associate with him. At least, that's what he figured. It must have taken a conscious effort for just about every single person to avoid him. Perhaps it was his suit.

He shook his head ruefully before finishing off his small glass of soda. Perhaps it was just rich people in general that seemed to try to avoid him like the plague. And the worst part of all of this, it had been god knows how long, and the birthday boy himself, Bruce Wayne, had yet to make an appearance. Xander had been aware of the term 'fashionably late,' but come on!

Xander couldn't help but feel to be in enemy territory. And, perhaps to pass the time, he treated it as such. He wasn't sure how much of it was from living the paranoid life that living on a Hellmouth tends to provide, or perhaps it was the fleeting memories and sensations of 'Soldier Boy' that seemed to present itself in times of duress, but the task of casing the place, and the people inside, felt almost as thought it was second nature.

Most of the people there exuded the 'haughty taughty' attitude and seemed not to pose too much of a threat. Though, that wasn't true for everyone. There were a few tough looking individuals, along with a man of Japanese descent who he had heard introduced as Ra's Al Ghul.

There had been one other man. It was someone who he had not heard any introduction given. In fact he had almost bypassed the man, standing at roughly 6'4." It was when their eyes met for a brief instance that a mutual understanding passed. And for the life of him, Xander wasn't sure what the hell it was. Though, from the brief and subtle changes in the man's expression, he was both surprised, and slightly amused by it.

Since Cordelia seemed to be nowhere in sight and none of the other guests wanted to approach him, Xander decided to take a small peek around the large manor.

The place was massive, with more rooms than anyone would know what to do with. He was currently standing in a room that was adorned with various types of armor and weaponry. Every footstep he took within the room was echoed off the bare marble floor. The room was enormous, and had an almost lethally beautiful appeal to it.

He was staring intently at a piece of armor that had once belonged to a knight long ago. His mind began to loose focus on the metal armor in front of him as feelings familiar to those he would associate with Sunnydale began to course through his body.

Slowly, and deliberately, he turned around. It was to his own shock, and the other man's delight, that Xander showed no surprise at the other man's presence in the room, just a few feet away.

Xander glanced down at the man's shoes. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about them. But, how did the man make it all the way into the room without making a sound? There had been no echoing footsteps, no warnings that the man was within striking distance. Only whatever 'spidey-sense' that Xander had picked up from his war against the 'night life' had shown any indication that there was anyone else in the room with him.

Catching his quick glance down, the man gave him an amused and knowing smirk.

"I apologize if I startled you." Xander did not like that man's smirk.

"You didn't."

"I see. So, what is it that brought you to this part of Wayne Manor?"

Xander shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I don't really mix well with the people in there."

The man chuckled slightly. "So I noticed." He then bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Henri Ducard."

Xander wasn't sure who started it, but suddenly they were circling each other, sizing each other up. With a slight smile on his face, Xander responded. "Xander." Henri looked at him questioningly. Xander smirked in response. "It's short for Alexander."

Ducard nodded. "I see." He then paused mid-step. "Yet, I wonder…"

Without any warning the man advanced on him. The speed Henri possessed was phenomenal. Perhaps not quite as fast as a vampire, yet it could be close. It was only the fact that Xander had been constantly fighting in a war with such creatures that were abnormally fast and strong, that allowed him to side step and pivot out of the way of Henri's open palm faced strike to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Henri glanced at Xander's position and nodded slightly.

"Impressive." With that, he made another lighting fast move. Xander tried to sidestep it once again, but Henri's foot lashed out of nowhere. Xander could feel himself falling backwards. He braced himself to roll with the fall when his sudden downward momentum was halted. Xander opened his eyes to see Henri smirking at him again. "But not entirely so."

Once Xander was straightened again he glared at the man. "What the hell were you doing? This is a party, not a fight!"

The man's smirk turned into what appeared to be a genuine smile. "No harm was done here. I was merely trying to ascertain something." He seemed to go within himself for a moment. "You reaction timing is far greater than I would have expected, yet you don't seem to have any knowledge of martial arts training. Your defensive moves seemed more…instinctual, and primitive."

Xander straightened and glared at him. "I wasn't exactly trying to hurt you. I was more trying to find out why the crazy man seemed intent on fighting me."

Ducard chuckled. "You think you can harm me?"

Xander stared him straight in the eyes. "Can I beat you? I don't know. Can I get in a few punches of my own? I'd like to think so." Suddenly Xander found himself smirking at the other man. It was a smirk that was quickly returned. "And knowing my luck, I'd get into trouble, and Cordelia would skin me alive."

The man let out a bark of laughter before positioning himself between Xander and the exit.

"I'll tell you what. If you think you can do it, do it."

Xander shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ducard tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Who said anything about hurting me? Just lay a hand on me. That's all it'll take." Seeing that Xander was about to protest again, he grinned at the kid. "It's the only way you're getting to the door."

Xander looked at him incredulously. Then he glanced at the open doorway on the other side of the man. Suddenly, he realized the man wasn't fooling around. Xander couldn't help but to sigh to himself in defeat.

"I just have to make contact?"

As the man began to nod his consent, Xander moved.

Xander truly didn't want to harm this crazy man. And, as such, he held back as he threw his first attack. That was a mistake. As he found that, along with every other punch, kick, elbow he threw at the man, effortlessly blocked or outright avoided. On quite a few occasions, Xander found himself hitting nothing but air.

Xander stopped himself from his next attack. The two men stared at each other, and at the same time nodded. And with that, Xander stepped up his pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henri had to admit that for someone of his youth, Xander had excellent speed and stamina. But, the kid wasn't making any sense. Someone with the abilities the kid was showing should show some discipline of martial arts. Sure, there were some forms thrown in there. But he knew that nothing was being done on the conscious level. If the kid had any training to go along with the abilities he already possessed, well then this 'Xander' would make an extremely deadly soldier. Perhaps someone fit to lead the League of Shadows.

But as it stood now, the kid lacked anything that resembled training. And for the moment, would do him no good. Perhaps he had found himself a new protégé. That was something to consider, after he had taken care of Bruce. He was brought out of his thoughts by an indignant screech.

Both men stopped in mid motion. Xander hadn't been able to break through the man's defenses. And what was worse, both men knew that it was unlikely he ever would have. This Henri Ducard was so far above him, it was staggering to see in a 'normal person.'

But that train of thought was cut off as Cordelia's harsh voice echoed throughout the room, if not the manor.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris, what in the HELL do you think you are doing?"

Both men glanced at each other. Xander gulped in terror. Ducard chuckled inwardly. 'Ah, young love. Well, I guess we know what fears he will have to face once he is to take charge of the League of Shadows.'

Henri smiled at the two young people before looking back at Xander with an amused expression. 'What better time to start training that now.'

"Well, that was bracing Xander. It was a pleasure to meet you." He then began to head out of the room with a gawking Xander staring after him incredulously after him.

Xander's eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights. Very slowly he turned his gaze toward an outraged Cordy.

While shaking his head, he pled. "I swear Cordy, he attacked me. And he wouldn't let me out unless I was able to..."

"I don't want to hear it." With that she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Slowly, like a man marching to his death, Xander walked out of the room, intent on going after his girlfriend. As he slowly made his way down the hallway, voices he couldn't place could be heard. Cautiously he made his way and peaked through an open doorway that looked into a room with a large bookshelf.

There were odds and ends in the room. A small television, along with a mirror, many books, and a piano that faced the bookcase decorated the room. Xander thought that the room looked a little mismatched, yet, somehow, wouldn't have changed the decor himself. With all of the mismatched items, it almost reminded him of his room.

He was brought out of his musings by an English voice, handing out an admonishment with a tinge of wry amusement.

"Really, Master Bruce, I thought we weren't going to be bringing attention to ourselves."

A younger voice, no traces of an English accent spoke up. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, and what do you call this then?" The English man, who was either a close relative, or perhaps a servant, Xander wasn't quite sure why, but both seemed to fit as the man fussed about 'Master Bruce' while pointing to the television. The television was currently replaying a high speed chase, with what appeared to be a really cool cross between a tank and a sports car.

"Damn good television!"

Xander couldn't help but to let out a snort of laughter at the response. It was something that he immediately regretted doing as soon as both pairs of eyes turned in his direction.

He gulped and took a step back as they both glanced at each other before looking back at him.

Xander gave them a shy smile and a quick wave.

"Uh, Hi. So, anything good on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...here are a few words before the chapter

1. Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the movie. I hope that's not a problem for any of you reading this. If it is, please let me know. If enough people tell me that it is in fact a problem (since I am stating the fact here) I will try to revise the conversation. Again, I am not trying to step on anyones' toes, so please let me know what you think. (Especially if you have seen the movie 

2. I know this chapter is a short one. I think just about every chapter I write is short. I do plan on writing the next part tomorrow (and I actually have to get up to play golf with a friend...it's going to be ugly...me getting up before the afternoon arrives...and I have to play golf) But, on the bright side...I have no plans after that. And, since it is supposed to be around 100 degrees (no joke) You can bet that I'll be finding myself inside my air conditioned apartment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce raised his eyebrows slightly at the kid's question. If not for what the kid might have heard, Bruce would have found the question funny. He was about to speak up, but was cut short by Alfred.

"I say young sir; what brings you back to this part of the manor?"

The kid seemed to fidget for a moment, as though he wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally, the young man's shoulders slumped slightly before shrugging.

"People in the main room basically took no interest in me. I was basically by myself and got bored." He shrugged his shoulders again. "I didn't feel like I belonged in there, so I wandered off." His eyes lit up in slight alarm. "I was just bored and wandering. I swear; I was just looking around. I didn't take, or even touch anything."

Bruce titled his head slightly in the young man's direction. Outwardly he was cool, and calm. Perhaps an amused twinkle could be seen in his eyes. Inwardly was a maelstrom of emotions.

A great part of him was amused with the kid's antics while being nervous. A small part of him was worried that the kid may have heard too much. But, if that was the case, they would deal with it later. Most of his attention, however; was devoted on two things. The first being the fact that Dr. Jonathan Crane had informed him, under a bout of terror, that the man he had been working for was none other than Ra's Al Guhl Even though he had seen Ra's Al Guhl die, there was a firm part of him that believed Crane was speaking nothing but the truth. But, just as equally important, was the sleeping form of Rachel Dawes, one of the very few true friends that Bruce had. She was down in the cave below the manor, and he needed to have Alfred bring her home. He also hoped that she would be quick in getting the vials of antidote to where they needed to be.

Noticing that the kid was getting jitterier with every moment that passed, Bruce quickly abandoned his musings. He gave a small smile and a quiet chuckle.

"Not to worry. While we don't want our guests to go wandering about the entire estate, we didn't cordon off a room for the evening. It's ok for you to go looking about." The kid seemed to be breathing a bit easier with that remark, and Bruce couldn't help but to smile slightly. "And don't worry about not fitting in with the people out there." He snorted. "I'm the 'birthday-boy' and I feel out of place in there."

Xander's eyes went a bit wider as what he had expected turned out to be true. "So, you are Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce smiled and nodded once. "Yes, and this is Alfred." He pointed towards the quiet Englishman while sending a curios gaze in Xander's direction.

Xander looked startled for a quick moment. "Oh! M-my name is X-Xander." His face began to flush as soon as he began to nervously stutter. He took a deep and calming breath. 'Ok Xan, you can face of against Demons, Vampires, and pissed off Slayers. One Millionaire playboy should not cause you to stutter. Come on! You haven't done that since you were five!"

He noticed the Englishman, Alfred's, curious gaze. He chuckled slightly. "It's short for Alexander, but I prefer Xander." He looked over towards Bruce's amused expression.

"Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Bruce smiled at him. "You know, I'm about to head out to great the guests. Why don't we see what we can do about your popularity in there?" Xander's eyebrows shot up. "Trust me; these things can get very dull very fast. And something tells me, with you around, it won't get boring." Silently he added, 'It will also let me get a feel of what exactly you do know.'

Xander just shrugged in response. If nothing else, Bruce was right on the money. Seldom were there dull moments in his life. Plane rides to Gotham not withstanding.

"Good, if you'll just give me a moment or two with Alfred, I'll be right out to do the meet and greet."

Xander nodded his head while glancing out into the hallway. He turned back towards the two men and nodded down the hall.

"I'll just be on the chair down the hall." He shook his head. "Please, don't rush on my account. I'm not all that anxious about going back in there."

Bruce nodded and smiled as he watched the young man make his way down the marble hallway. Though the kid was out of hearing distance; both men looked at each other and kept their voices low and soft.

Alfred glanced, and nodded towards the television that was still replaying the chase scenes from earlier that night. Even though Alfred's tone was still light, there was a clear reproving tone to it.

"With reckless driving like that, Master Wayne, it was a miracle no one was killed."

Bruce continued to dress himself for the party. He didn't seem to be deterred by Alfred's tone. In a soft voice he defended his actions.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred."

Alfred shook his head. "You are getting lost in this monster of yours."

Shrugging on his coat, Bruce replied. "I am using this 'monster of mine' to help people. Just like my father did."

"For Thomas Wayne, helping other's wasn't about proving anything to anyone; including himself."

Bruce's head snapped in Alfred's direction. His voice became slightly louder, and a bit sharper as well.

"It's Rachel, Alfred. She was dying." He sighed. "She's downstairs. I have her sedated. I need you to take her home." With that Bruce began to make his way towards the exit of the room, and towards the kid who was patiently waiting for him. Behind him, Alfred's voice spoke up again.

"We both care for Rachel, Master Bruce. But what you're doing has to be beyond that." Alfred's voice became thick with emotion as Bruce turned back towards him. "It can't be personal, or you'll just be another vigilante." Alfred looked beyond him to the child sitting at the other end of the hallway, trying to give them as much privacy as was allowable.

Alfred sighed inwardly. He didn't like the way things were heading with the young man who had been like his own child since the day Bruce's parents had been murdered. He knew that the boy wanted so much to help those out there. To reach those that were seemingly unreachable. And, while a noble goal that was for sure, he was so very worried that Bruce would loose himself within that quest. And, no matter what it took, there was no way that Alfred would allow such an event to transpire. Not if it was within his power to do so. He didn't want to be hashing this out with the young boy nearby, but Alfred could tell that things were going to be quickly coming to a head. He knew the signs, he knew what to watch for, and all the portents were around them. If he didn't try to nip this in the butt now, Master Bruce may never be able to define himself from The Batman he had created.

He looked his young charge in the eyes. It was often quite difficult for most people to tell what he was thinking, but to Alfred, the young man was still an open book. And, quite frankly, he was not enjoying that he was reading. Finally, Bruce seemed to come to a decision.

"Is Fox still here?"

Alfred glanced down at the floor, a bit disappointed. He truly did not wish to loose this small battle.

"Yes sir."

Bruce nodded, paying little attention to the young man sitting patiently down the hall.

"We need to send these people away, now."

Alfred felt himself loosing his grasp on his young charge. He knew he needed to do something drastic, and now was the time. Almost shouting, he followed the young man.

"Those are Bruce Wayne's guests, Sir. You have a name to maintain."

Xander looked up at the outburst, but something told him to remain quiet, and as small as possible.

Partially out in the hallway, Bruce whirled around to face Alfred again.

"I don't care about my name!" He began to turn back and continue on his way.

With more emotion than either Bruce, or Xander for that fact, had heard or felt before, Alfred basically pleaded to the young man he cared so very much about.

"It's not just your name, Sir. It's your father's name." This caused Bruce's steps to falter. Slowly he turned back to the passionate Englishman. Bruce's eyes caught Alfred's and it was clear to see that the man was using most, if not all of his willpower to keep himself from completely succumbing to his emotions. "His name, it's all that's left of him." In almost a whisper, he finished. "Don't destroy it, Sir." With that he made his way back into the room to retrieve his young charge's sedated friend.

Bruce stayed in place for a moment, before slowly bringing his gaze to the marble floor. He tried to keep emotion from him. Emotions were powerful creatures, and if not kept in check, could quickly overwhelm, if not completely consume you. But hearing, and actually listening to everything that the man had said, Bruce didn't want to face himself.

Going down the path that he had been heading, Bruce knew it now; he knew that following this path would indeed lead towards destroying everything his father had left. And it almost choked him up inside to realize that is wasn't just the name that Alfred had been referring to. He was destroying himself. Perhaps it had started that dreadful night outside of the theatre, but he vowed, it ended tonight.

Slowly he turned around locking eyes with the young man still seated in a chair at the far end of the hall. Slowly he made his way towards the boy, never breaking contact. It was strange, but he could feel the sympathy, or perhaps apathy, flowing from the young man.

"Are you ok, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce nodded. In almost a whisper, he responded. "Yeah, And please, call me Bruce."

Xander gave him a small smile and got up. "Ok, Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "Well, let's go meet the guests."

Xander rolled his eyes. With his voice laden with sarcasm, he replied. "Oh joy."

Bruce had to suppress a slight chuckle at the kid's antics. Alfred's words were still fresh in his mind, but Bruce knew that what he had said earlier was true. With the kid around, he doubted he would have a dull night.

Placing his arm around Xander's shoulder, he schooled his face into a happy mask before deadpanning. "Yep, oh joy."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Like the previous chapter, this one has dialogue from the movie. So, if you have yet to see the movie, Batman Begins, you may want to skip reading this until you do. Anyways, thanks for reading...and I hope you enjoy!

AN2: For those of you who are curious...i believe that this takes place in season 3 of Buffy, and is AU from this point out...obviously :) I'm not positive when Xander and Cordelia started to actually date, but I believe it was in season 3...I know for sure that they broke up after Cordelia was impaled with a rebar in season 3...after Dru left Spike for Betraying Angelus in the end of season 2. I think they started dating in the beginning of season 3...but don't quote me on that.

The timeline that I am using for this...is to match up season 3 with the same timeframe as Batman Begins...so i still envision Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne when I am writing this...but if you can associate it better with another batman shrugs as long as you enjoy it then I'm happy :-D

Also...thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love getting reviews, and I wish it was possible to reply to the individual reviews (though in reality I'm horrible at doing even that) However, just the same, I would like to thank you all.

A special thanks to Jania, when I read your review, it definitely made my day. If ever there is motivation to write more...that would be it. Again, thank you to everyone else as well...you all have been extremely kind

Ok...enough rambling...enjoy the latest chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they neared the entrance to the main room, in which the party was being held, the beginning of 'Happy Birthday' could be heard coming from the guests, with a small accompaniment of an orchestra playing in the background.

Both Bruce and Xander let out a small sigh of desperation. Both men glanced at each other with small smiles on their faces as they finally reached the entrance. Bruce leaned towards Xander and talked softly to the young man.

"Just follow my lead. Hopefully the meet and greet won't be too bad."

Xander looked at him with an amused expression. "You realized that you just jinxed yourself right?" Xander glanced to one of the empty corners of the room. Nodding his head in that direction, he spoke. "If you need me, I think I'll be over there."

As Bruce took two glasses of champagne from the waiter just off to the side, he placed one glass in Xander's hand. With his now free hand, he pulled the young man closer to him with a smile on his face.

"No chance in hell of that happening." He looked down at the young man with a smirk on his face. "You're my out with these people." He leaned in conspiratorially. "They have a tendency to go on and on. You can only pray for some distraction, else you be pulled away to someone else who is just as boring."

Xander looked up at him in mock outrage. "I'm being used!"

Bruce's smirk deepened. "Get used to it, kid." Both men chuckled at that.

As the music and singing finally came to a close, Bruce began to walk into the throng of people; Xander only a half a step behind. Bruce nodded and smiled as he slowly made his way into the crowd. A few people patted him on the back while repeating the same 'happy-birthday' and well wishes that he was sure to hear throughout the night.

A middle aged man, wearing an expensive tuxedo, who also seemed to exude the aura of a man who believed himself to be an extremely important individual, if not a small bit arrogant too, approached Bruce. As Xander glanced at Bruce, he could see the strained smile he was trying to hold.

He wasn't sure why, but Xander felt animosity to the man from the start. Perhaps it wasn't fair, but it was just a gut feeling he couldn't ignore.

Once the man had placed an amicable, if strained, smile on his face, Mr. Wayne spoke up.

"Mr. Earle."

While shaking Bruce's hand, he replied. "Happy Birthday, Bruce." As he was talking, he glanced towards the young man standing just off to Bruce's side. He sent Xander a confused look. Bruce saw this and smiled.

"Mr. Earle, this is Xander. Xander, this is Mr. Earle. He runs Wayne Enterprises."

While chuckling, Mr. Earle responded. "It's more of a team effort." He sent Xander an inquiring stare. "Xander, huh?"

Xander tried to put on a charming smile. But he was sure that he was failing miserable.

"Xander is short for Alexander. It's Xander Harris. It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was a brief silence as Mr. Earle merely nodded his head in response. Bruce decided to break up the silence.

"Mr. Earle just brought Wayne Enterprises public." He turned from a nodding Xander towards Earle. "So, how did the stock offering go?"

Mr. Earle smirked slightly. "The price is soaring."

Bruce nodded along. "Yeah, who's buying?"

Mr. Earle simply shrugged. "All kinds of funds and brokerages; it's a bit technical." He looked smugly at the young millionaire. "The key thing is that our company's future is secure."

Bruce simply smiled back tolerantly while raising his glass of champagne.

"Very well."

Mr. Earle nodded with a shark's head grin at the young Mr. Wayne, patted him on the back, and went to mingle with the other guests. Bruce turned to look at Xander who had just handed his still full glass to a waiter.

"I don't think you'll get me into trouble."

Xander shook his head. "Nah, that's ok. I've seen what it can do to people. It's not really my cup of tea."

Bruce gave him a small smile and nodded his understanding. It was just another facet about the young man who may or may not know more about his secret.

A small part of Bruce felt bad for the young man. True, neither of them had known each other for more than a few minutes. But it was never a good thing to learn that someone, anyone, was living in troubled times. Bruce had spent so much time trying to live with, and learn about the criminals and the evils of the outside world. He realized that it was quite easy to forget, or perhaps to not take enough notice of, the evils that existed within people's private homes. It was just another thought to put off until later. He did hope that the conversation between the two of them would take a different direction. It was hard enough to plaster on this strained smile with everyone wishing him a 'happy birthday' every other second.

Bruce brought himself out of his musings when he noticed the large grin that had spread across the young man's face. He couldn't help but to notice that his own smile became a little less strained at the sight. He had to stifle an inward giggle. There was a definite mischievous quality in that grin. Oh yes, tonight would prove to be interesting if nothing else.

Xander took a step closer towards Bruce and nodded just over his left shoulder. "I think I see some people we definitely have to meet."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that. "We do?"

Xander's face broke out into a full smile. "Oh yeah; it's my girlfriend, Cordelia Chase, and her parents." His smile became a bit more feral. "If nothing else we have to do it for the shock factor."

Bruce shot him an amused look. "Well, lead the way young sir."

Xander snorted, but quickly made his way towards his girlfriend, whose eyes kept leaping back between himself and Bruce. Her wide eyed expression was definitely worth the plane ride over. Well, it was almost worth the plane ride over. The fact that Mr. Chase actually took notice was a surprise. The fact that Mrs. Chase seemed a bit drunk was not a surprise.

Xander smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Chase family, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, this is the Chase family."

Bruce smiled and shook Mr. Chase's hand. He then took Cordelia's hand loosely in his own, and brought it forward to kiss her knuckles. Xander knew if the man said 'enchante' he wouldn't be able to hold back the obligatory eye-roll.

"You must be Cordelia. Xander has told me a bit about you."

Bruce had to use quite a bit of willpower to suppress the laughter that was threatening to escape his lips at the expression coming from the Chase family, and from the panicked look on Xander's face, it was a battle that the laughter almost won. Quickly though, Xander was able to regain control and quickly wrapped his hand around his girlfriend's waist.

Xander smiled at Bruce. "Yep, that's right. I told him all about my beautiful, loving, caring," He pulled Cordelia in tighter. "And extremely forgiving girlfriend, Cordelia Chase!"

After what happened earlier this evening with Henri Ducard, he really hoped she was in a forgiving mood. Xander noticed a change in Bruce's expression. He turned his head slightly and got a quick glimpse of a black man, just passing into his elderly years, hunched over the buffet. Glancing back at Bruce, Xander couldn't help but to define the new expression as one of worry.

Before Xander could enquire what was wrong, Bruce placed his hand on Xander's shoulder.

"I see someone I have to talk to. I promise I won't be long." With that he made his way from the Chase family.

Xander looked at Bruce's parting back, and couldn't help but to be curious at what could have changed the man's entire demeanor. He was worried that he was about to be held up by his girlfriend, a valid concern, but before she could ask any questions, her mother began to slur a question towards her daughter.

"That was such a nice young man." She actually swayed slightly, causing her husband to steady her. "Why can't you meet someone like him?"

Cordelia gave her mom an indignant screech. It was quiet, so as to not alert the people around them, but Xander was sure it was about to get louder and more involved. He used this small distraction to make his way over to where the two men were conversing with their backs to him.

As he got within hearing distance, it was Bruce's voice he heard.

"How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?"

The other man replied. "Weeks. Why?"

Bruce nodded. "Someone is planning on disbursing the toxin through the water supply."

Xander's eyes got a little wider at that. 'Toxin? Someone is poisoning the water supply? What water supply? What the hell is going on?' Xander stayed where he was, doing his best to remain silent as he listened in on the rest of the conversation.

Shaking his head, the man responded. "Water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant." The man paused for a moment and cocked his head to the side.

Bruce leaned into the man. "What?"

The man shook his head. "Unless you have a microwave emitter powerful enough to vaporize all of the water in the mains; a microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced."

Bruce voice was laced with shock and a bit of disbelief. "Misplaced?"

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it."

Bruce let out a breath while shaking his head. "I need you to go back to Wayne Enterprises and start making more of that antidote. I have a feeling the police are going to need as much of that stuff as they can get their hands on."

The man shook his head. "My security clearance has been revoked."

In a sarcastic tone, Bruce replied. "Well that won't stop a man like you, now would it?"

Even Xander could hear the smile in the man's words. "No, I suppose not."

As Bruce turned around, and the two men parted ways, he came face to face with Xander. The curious and penetrating stare spoke volumes that the young man had heard what had just been discussed.

Both men simply stared at each other. After what felt like an eternity, but was likely no more than a few moments, Bruce shook his head in defeat. He took a few steps forward, Xander didn't move an inch.

"Look, Xander I can expl-"

The voice of an elderly woman caught both of their attention. "Bruce, there is somebody hear that you simply must meet."

Bruce never took his eyes off of Xander. "I'm sorry but now is not a good time."

The lady paid him no mind as she dragged him over to a man whose back was turned to him.

"Now, am I pronouncing this right? Mr. Raz Al Gouhl?"

Bruce's head snapped from Xander's direction and a sharp look was sent to the back of the man's head. Xander noticed a whole new expression. It looked as though Bruce was readying himself for a fight. Not knowing what was going on, Xander took a few cautionary steps forward, to back up Mr. Wayne, should he need it. If nothing else was gained from the earlier conversation, Bruce definitely had people's best interest in mind.

As the man turned around, Bruce's stance shifted slightly, and he looked at the Japanese man in slight confusion.

"You aren't Ra's Al Guhl. I watched him die."

The man began to turn around once again, as a voice was heard from behind both Xander and Bruce.

"But, is Ra's Al Guhl immortal?" It was a voice that was familiar to both Bruce and Xander. It was the voice of Henri Ducard. "Are his methods supernatural?" Xander had to suppress a snort at the man he had met earlier.

Bruce, on the other hand, spoke up. "Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Ra's." The last part spoken in barely a whisper, only Xander and Henri were able to hear it.

Henri, or more rather Ra's Al Guhl, smirked while responding. "Surely a man, who spends his nights scrambling up the rooftops of Gotham, wouldn't begrudge me a dual identity."

Bruce looked upon the man whom he had once considered a friend and mentor, in a whisper that had Xander staining to hear, he replied. "I saved your life."

Ra's, holding a thin black cane, nodded thoughtfully. "I warned you about compassion, Bruce."

Bruce began to glance around the room. Knowing that something was about to happen he had to act fast.

Staring straight into his former mentor's eyes, he spoke. "Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go."

Ra's leaned in towards Bruce and spoke softly. "You are welcome to explain the situation to them." With that he leaned back and sent a smile just over Bruce's shoulder. "Hello, Xander. I hope you are enjoying tonight's festivities."

Xander, who had been able to hear the entire conversation, wasn't surprised by the sharp and curious look sent his way. He simply met Bruce's look and shrugged in response.

"So sue me. The one person to actually take notice of me is a nut." Bruce's eyes shot up at that. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I told him he was crazy before. I mean, who starts a sparring session during a party?"

Ra's Al Guhl began to chuckle quietly to himself. "We shall see young man, we shall see." Ra's studied the boy for a moment, and had to smile at what he saw. He truly hoped the young lad would pass his tests.

Bruce looked back between the two men, who seemed to be intent at staring at each other. He came to a quick decision. Taking a few steps towards the center of the room, he began to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone," He took a few paces glancing at the people as they began to halt their conversations. He tapped his crystal champagne glass, causing a slight ring to be heard from the half filled glass. As everyone began to turn their attention over in his direction he placed on a crooked smile as he began to talk with a slightly drunken tone. He was about to make a speech that no one would soon forget.

"I, ah, would like to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze." This got a few chuckles from the guests. "No, really. You see, there's this thing about being a Wayne; that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up the mansion with. So, here's to you people. Thank you." By now he was swaying slightly with a lost look in his eyes. The people were no longer laughing, but looking at him with a fair amount of shock, indignant expressions with perhaps a small amount of pity.

Fredricks, a man who had served with Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, on the board of Wayne Enterprises, made his way towards Bruce as he took another long sip of his champagne.

Reaching to take the champagne away, he said. "That's enough, Bruce." But Bruce shook his head as he held his glass away from the man.

Shaking his head, Bruce went on. "Uh, no; I'm not finished." He glanced around at the shocked faces, it was clear that they did not know just what to expect next. After that brief pause he continued his mock tirade. "To all of you phonies; to all of you two-faced friends, you sycophantic 'suck-ups' who smile through your teeth at me, please leave me in peace." Using his hands to exaggerate what he was saying he continued with more of a slur. "Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke, please leave."

As people began to look at each other in confusion, a slow exodus began at Wayne Manor.

Fredricks walked up to Bruce with a reproving look in his eyes, in a disapproving tone he sadly stated, "The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne."

Xander's eyes began to roam around the room as all the people began to file out of the mansion. At least, it was almost everyone. Quite a few of the people who had managed to catch Xander's eyes as a possible threat remained behind. And boy, did most of them look rather upset with young Mr. Wayne. Bruce, on the other hand, looked as though he was calming himself for what was to come. When they made eye contact, Bruce made his way over towards Xander.

"Xander," He sighed. "Please leave. You can't be here now, it's too dangerous."

Xander shook his head. "I'm no stranger to danger. And while I'm not sure just what's going on here," He glanced around the room at all of the thugs. As worried as he was, it was the slight grin that Ra's Al Guhl was sending his way that worried him the most. He looked back at Bruce. "You're the one who seems to care about the people around you." He shook his head. "I'll stay with you."

Bruce looked at the young man, he was beginning to surprise and impress him. But, in the end, it didn't change his stance.

"This isn't your fight."

Ra's made his way to the two of them. "He's quite right, this is a bit personal."

Xander shook his head as he began to glare at the man. "I don't care. I choose to make it my business." He looked over at Bruce. "Besides, look around. Everyone else is long gone by now." He couldn't help but to smirk. "I don't exactly have a ride."

Bruce closed the distance on his young friend. There was no way he was going to be responsible for this young man's death. A part of him had always, and most likely would always, blame himself for his parents' death. It was something he was gaining control over, but it would always be there. He had no desire to relive the death of someone else because of his actions, direct or not.

As he reached the young man he pulled out a large wad of bills. Firmly placing it into Xander's palm, he looked at the young man straight in the eyes. Doing his best to convey whatever emotion he could muster to motivate his young friend, he spoke.

"Xander, I'm asking you; please go home. You have no idea what's going on." He waved off the young man's protest. "I'm asking you, as a personal favor, please just walk out of here." He looked at the young man, who suddenly seemed to go within himself, an unsure expression marring his face. "Thank you for caring. But please go, leave this room while you can."

Xander looked around at the multiple thugs surrounding the room, then he spared a glance at Ra's, who seemed to be waiting patiently for a decision to be made. Finally, he let out a sigh and nodded.

Bruce let out a sigh of relief as soon as Xander had exited the room. Behind him Ra's glanced at one of his members. With a quick nod of his head in Xander's direction, the thug nodded back.

As Bruce turned around to face the man who was once his mentor, the thug quietly left the room.

Outside the main room, Xander walked down the main hallway. He had absolutely no intention of leaving Bruce by himself. While he figured that Bruce would know that, he was sure that Ra's Al Guhl would know that too.

Taking a silver candlestick holder from its place on a table, he went into the darkness of a neighboring room. Removing the wax candle from its holder, he waited in the darkness for one of his pursuers he knew would be soon to follow. He didn't have to wait long.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4?

Xander waited in utter silence, as the light footsteps could be heard reverberating throughout the marble floor of the hallway. He closed his eyes while trying to minimize anything that could give away his position. As the footsteps in the hall neared the darkened room in which he was hiding, Xander sprang into action. His eyes had been closed. Using his own instincts of when to move, and praying that they were right, Xander emerged from his hidden position in the darkened shadows.

With all the strength he could muster, his foot made solid contact with the man's groin. Xander had been extremely surprised. With the light footsteps that he had heard echoing through the hallway, he had not expected such a tall and large individual. That, however, didn't stop the man from folding over in intense pain.

The man basically doubled over. A strong sense of nausea began to move the bile from his stomach into his throat. He had been trained by the best, yet he had grossly underestimated his opponent. He had been trained to be a ninja; a warrior that could, and would, ignore an obstacle, such as pain.

He quickly suppressed the urge to vomit all over the marble floor of the elegant hallway. The intense and throbbing pain that raked his entire body was all but ignored. He knew that once he had the chance he would teach the boy a thing or two about true pain. It was a chance, however, that he would not be able to take advantage of.

Xander had made his first aggressive move towards the unknown man. Once his foot had made solid contact, he moved out of the large man's reach. Once the man had doubled over, his hands going to protect his badly bruised genitals, Xander wasted no time in acting once again.

Looking upon the man's hunched over position; Xander raised the candlestick holder and brought it down in a viscous arc the connected with the back of the man's head. The man lost all conscious thought before he hit the ground.

Xander cautiously approached the unmoving black man. He warily reached down to check for a pulse. After a few moments he was able to find one. It was weak, but it was there. Xander gave a cursory glance at the man's head. There was a small gash where the candlestick holder made contact, but the wound in itself didn't appear to be life threatening. Not that Xander was about to stay and make sure. There were a ton of thugs in the other room. All of them seemed intent on harming or killing Bruce.

Hearing muffled voices from a hallway not too far away, Xander moved as quietly as he was able. Trying to stay as hidden as possible he made his way through a room that connected both hallways.

He slowly crept toward a pain of windows that overlooked the hallway occupied by Bruce, Ra's Al Guhl, and his thugs. Taking a quick glance down the hallway in the direction he could see, one of Ra's thugs was standing guard at the end of the hallway. Xander could only assume the same was true at the other end of the hallway.

'Great, now what in the hell am I going to do.' He glanced back out towards the hallway. Ra's and Bruce were still in there small debate. 'If they aren't fighting, there's no reason for me to jump the gun. What in the hell am I going to do anyways?' Xander simply sighed and listened intently.

Bruce's voice was almost a whisper, yet somehow seemed to carry enough that Xander had little trouble hearing him.

"But really, you are going to release Crane's poison on the entire city."

Xander thought back to a short while ago. Bruce had been talking to an older black man about some sort of a toxin, an inhalant, and Bruce had asked the man to produce as much antidote as he was capable of.

Xander shook his head. 'So, Ra's has some sort of poison, and he's going to gas an entire city. That's it. Henri Ducard is off my Christmas list.' Xander was cut off from his idle musings by Ra's response.

"Then watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear."

Bruce's voice now had a harder edge to it. "You would destroy millions of lives."

Ra's bit back, "Only a cynical man would call what these people have 'Lives.' Crime and despair, that's not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against corruption for thousands of Years. We sacked Rome…"

At this point Xander had tuned the man out. 'Oh shit. He's going to 'gas' Gotham? Cordy and her family are staying in some freaking hotel in Gotham.' Xander let out a quiet, but deadly, growl. 'If she gets hurt, I'll kill Ra's with my own bare hands.' With new found determination, Xander paid close attention to what was being said.

Ra's looked upon Bruce. "When I found you in that jail you were lost, but I believed in you. I took away your fear and I showed you a path. You were my greatest student." He paused for a moment and stared intently into Bruce's eyes. "It should be you standing by my side, saving the world."

Silence descended throughout the manor as student and mentor stared at one another. After what felt like an eternity, but was no more than a matter of second, Bruce responded in a soft, yet determined, voice.

"I'll be standing where I belong. Between you and the people of Gotham."

Xander wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on. But, in that moment, listening to the conversation happening but a few feet away, his admiration for Mr. Wayne shot through the roof. At the time, staying behind felt like something that he needed to do. He was glad to know that is was also the right decision to make.

At the sound of furniture breaking, Xander's head turned sharply to the two men outside. Every muscle in his body was tense and ready to spring to action. Though, to be honest, he still had no idea what he was going to do. But then again, he rarely ever did when it came time to act, he simply acted.

At the moment Bruce was just standing there as Ra's men began to trash his place and set fire to some of his possessions. As they doused his furniture, and tapestries, the fire began to consume more of the house, and soon enough the entire hallway and beyond were ablaze. Yet still, Bruce made no move to attack.

Xander shook his head. If Bruce wasn't going to attack, then he'd lay low as well. He just hoped he didn't get caught in this inferno. The sound of Ra's voice as it became harder and louder, so he could be heard over the roar of the flames could be heard.

"We are back to finish the job. And this time, no misguided idealist will get in the way. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary." Ra's eyes hardened as he stared at his former pupil. "If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them, and stab them in the heart."

Xander was somewhat surprised to hear the man talk about stabbing someone in the heart, but that surprise was shadowed by another shocker as a man seemingly materialized from behind, and above, Bruce.

The man made to attack Bruce, but before the man could even get a shot off, Bruce had let fly a punch of his own, that caught the man in the face, sending him to the ground. Behind Bruce, Ra's pulled a silver blade from within his cane and took a swipe at the young billionaire.

Bruce barely managed to evade the swiped taken at him. As Bruce made a grab at Ra's arms, soft words were spoken to each other. The end result was Ra's tripping Bruce. The young man fell flat on his back as a flaming piece of the ceiling fell on top of him, knocking Bruce out cold.

The entire fight took but a few seconds, and Xander hadn't even had time to truly move from his position. He had just made it to the entrance of the hallway as Bruce became trapped under the flaming piece of ceiling. He quickly took a few paces back into the darkness of the room. He figured that no good would come of this if no one was around to pull Bruce from the fire. He just prayed something could be done before whatever toxin Ra's planned to use on Gotham was actually put into affect.

Ra's looked down upon the unconscious man, and spoke with a smirk.

"Justice is balance. You burnt my house and left me for dead. Consider us even."

With that he began to walk to one of his thugs.

"Michael, Paul has yet to return. Find him, if he is alive, retrieve him and place him in the van."

His thug nodded. "And what about the kid?"

Ra's Al Guhl actually smiled. "If you see him, which I doubt, leave him be." Michael hesitated a moment, but nodded his head. He went to leave but was stopped by Ra's harsh voice. "Michael, if I learn that the boy has been harmed in any way you will be answering directly to me. Am I understood?" A quick flash of fear entered Michael's eyes as he quickly nodded and went to do his master's bidding.

Ra's smiled at the retreating form of one of his pupils. The man had always been loyal, but nothing would get in the way of his utopia. And Ra's knew, deep within himself, that the young man would have an integral role to play; one way or another.

His smile became a smirk. He'd have time to think about all of this later. He had a plan to enact and a corrupt city to destroy. Tonight, the first step to bringing back the balance into the world was in sight. Researching the young man, that would come another time. Yes, tonight was a glorious night.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BATMAN BEGINS

AN: As in the previous chapters, this one contains dialogue directly  
from the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander was moving as soon as the last of Ra's thugs had vacated the hallway. The smooth marble floor was littered with burning debris, but Xander still managed to come to a sliding stop right at Bruce's side.

Xander started to remove Bruce from the large piece of burning ceiling that had fallen on him. He stilled his movement in mid-motion as he felt the presence of someone coming up from behind him. Turning to face the man, he was surprised to find the elderly English man, Alfred, only a few paces away.

Alfred seemed to pay him little to no attention. Instead he knelt in front of Bruce, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Xander moved over slightly to make room for the man whose sole focus seemed to be on the pinned down man.

Alfred gripped the object and strained as he tried to move it. He glanced down to the now struggling Bruce and said, "What's the point of those push-ups if you can't even lift a bloody log?"

As Bruce began to lift the offending piece of flaming debris, a sense of foreboding swept through Xander, sending a shiver down his spine. Without any conscious thought, Xander's hands were wrapped around the burning log. With a primal scream that echoed over the roaring flames, he tossed the object off of Bruce's body with little trouble.

Cracks could be heard above them as the flames ate away at the remaining portions of the ceiling. Xander was still on autopilot, still feeling the sense of impending doom, as he reached out and grabbed Bruce by his tux.

Already in a crouched position, Xander leapt backwards hauling Bruce with him. The two men collided with a wide-eyed Alfred, and all three men rolled onto the floor away the debris and more of the flaming ceiling which had collapsed onto the marble floor where they had just been moments before.

Both men were staring at Xander, as he tried to regain his breath. Neither man was sure of what exactly to say, but it was Bruce, in a raspy voice, that was the first to speak up.

"Xander, I thought I told you to leave?"

Nothing was spoken for a moment as Xander glanced around the flaming wreckage that had once been once the stately Wayne manor. When he glanced back down to the, now kneeling, Bruce, he replied. "Oh, you did. And I definitely concur. We should get out of here." He glanced around once again, noticing that most of the doorways were aflame. "And I'd love any suggestions you have."

Before Bruce could say anything on the matter, Alfred spoke up. "Sir, I came across a guard outside the front entrance." The fact that Alfred had either eluded, or disabled the guard was not lost on Xander. However, that fact took a backseat as he noticed the penetrating stare that Alfred was sending at the young Billionaire. "Perhaps we should try our luck with the exit in the Southeast corner, Sir?"

Bruce glanced in Xander's direction, still making eye contact with the young man. It took no more than a fleeting moment for Bruce to make up his mind. However, for Xander, it felt a lifetime longer. And when it was answered, he knew that it was going to lead to something profound.

It was a simple movement. A quick nod of his head, and Xander knew his life was about to change. Perhaps not as profound as learning about the existence of vampires, and other terrors that go 'bump in the knight' but it was still a change; and a monumental one as well. It was just a feeling, but he learned to trust his instincts long ago. A moment later, Alfred was leading the way with Xander supporting Bruce as they made their way through the burning home.

They made their way through the hallways. The flames seemed alive as they were spreading in all directions. They finally arrived, and stopped, in the room where Xander had first met both Bruce and Alfred.

Xander quickly scanned the room, besides the entryway they had just came through, there was only one other door out of this room. And, while it was a nice room, he couldn't help but notice the wooden piano, and all of the books; or, as he preferred to call them, kindling. Before he had a moment to ask if they had taken a wrong turn, or if Alfred was just plain old nuts, the man struck three distinct notes on the burning piano.

Xander's eyes widened as a secret passage opened where the glass shielded bookshelf had been. 'Now that is so cool!' Xander's musings were cut short as Alfred gently guided them through the open passage. Their pace began to pick up as the roaring sound of the oncoming flames picked up behind them.

"There's a lift at the end of the tunnel." Alfred's voice was a mixture of worry and determination. "Jump in there, and I'll get us down."

Xander could feel the heat on his back. He dove into the open lift, hauling Bruce along for the ride. They collided with the metal grate on the far side of the lift, with Bruce on top of Xander.

Xander risked a glance over Bruce's shoulder as Alfred made his way into the lift. The charging flames reflected off of Xander's wide eyes. The flames charged in with an unrelenting fury, as though the hand of the devil was coming personally to demolish its foes.

The moment Alfred rotated the lever controlling the lift; it felt as though the contraption was in a free fall. Though, truth be told, Xander's attention was focused above them, as the roaring flames scorched the cement walls and left only charred remains in its path. The flames collided with the wall with enough force that it felt like a small explosion had occurred. Then, like the tide itself, it receded on its own, as if it had never been there. Only by the damaged and smoking remains that had crossed its path, could one tell that death had been so close at hand.

They came to the ground with a jarring halt. Alfred gently extracted Bruce, who seemed to be a million miles away. Xander could both see and feel the concern radiating from the older man. He quietly moved himself to the other side of the lift, not wanting to intrude on what felt like a private moment. He knew his action was the correct one, when he heard Bruce's almost whisper like voice come from what felt like miles away.

"What have I done, Alfred?" He was now sitting in the corner, his voice a whisper while trying to regain control of his breathing. Yet, his eyes still seemed so far away. "Everything my family, my father built; it's all gone."

Alfred was still carefully fussing over his young charge as he answered as earnestly as he could. "The Wayne legacy is more than just bricks and books."

Bruce continued as though he hadn't heard him. "I wanted to save Gotham. I failed."

Alfred just stared at the lost young man that was family to him. "Why do we fall, Sir?" He waited for Bruce to meet his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and in that moment, even Xander could feel the familial bond between them. "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

A small smile spread on both men's faces. Xander wasn't sure how, but something told him that particular statement held more meaning than the words alone.

Bruce's voice was still soft as he looked at the man who had been like a father to him. "You still haven't given up on me."

Alfred smiled down at Bruce. In a firm, yet soft voice he replied, "Never."

Xander gave a small, yet sad smile at the bond the two shared. It really was a touching scene displayed before him. Yet it was tempered by the fact that Xander didn't feel he had anybody like that in his own life. Xander's father hadn't been his father for as long as he could remember. Giles would have to be the closest person to a father he had since he met the man at the start of high school his sophomore year. Yet still, they had never had such a bonding moment.

With the possible exception of Willow, he couldn't think of anyone who would have cared for him as the two in front of him cared for each other. There was no one to come to his side and reassure him that he would be all right. And boy, were there times when he definitely needed someone to talk to him in such a way. It was something that he never truly realized he had been missing. And that fact alone depressed him to no end.

However, the fact that Gotham was still under attack was not something lost on him. So, like so many times before, he pushed those depressing thoughts to the side, and focused on the here and now. This turned out to be a good thing; as he noticed both men looking in his direction.

He gave them a lopsided smile, while saying. "Man Bruce, you billionaires know how to throw the best parties!"

None of them knew how to respond to that. Both Bruce and Alfred weren't quite sure how to handle things, since he was only feet away from Bruce's biggest secret.

Xander, on the other hand, had to hide a wince as a stray thought hit him. 'Thank God he and Buffy don't have the same birthday. I don't think the world could survive them both having a party at the same time!'


	6. Chapter 6

Standard discaimers apply...also keep in mind the spoilers for BATMAN BEGINS...but...if you've read this far in...I think it's safe to assume you figured that part out :-)

As always, hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel Dawes walked forward through the mass of officers with determined steps. She knew she had to get into the heart of Gotham. Though doing so would be difficult at best. At best, the streets of Gotham were chaotic. At worst, walking those same streets could be downright lethal.

Every available officer was being sent across the bridge to try to bring order back to the chaos that was sweeping the frenzied city. All of the inmates, serial killers, rapists, and worst of the worst had been released from their confinement. They were out there now, running freely through the streets of Gotham.

The blind panic coupled with the destructive nature of the inmates made the situation volatile at best. But Rachel soldiered on. She had no real choice in the matter. Batman, a man who had already saved her life on more than one occasion, had given her the antidote to some sort of toxin that, if Batman were to be believed, would be spread throughout Gotham very soon. And from the looks of things, he was to be believed, and very soon seemed to be 'right now.'

She was making her way toward the fiasco ahead of her, while any sane person would be running the other way. When an officer stopped her, she briefly toyed with the idea of simply giving him the toxin and staying out of the way.

But she couldn't. The police were on the take. Not all of them, but enough of them for her to be suspicious of all of them. Beyond that, Batman had given her specific instructions on who to give the two vials of serum, and the device to inject said serum into the system, to.

She stared defiantly at the police officer in front of her. "Sir, I'm a Gotham City District Attorney, let me pass."

The officer gave her a look that clearly said, '_are you nuts_?' But, to her surprise, the officer just shook his head and let her pass. Not one to pass up such a fortunate turn of events in her favor, she quickly made her way across the bridge separating Gotham from the main land. The bridge would soon be drawn, trapping everyone in this chaotic place until order could be restored.

Batman had placed the antidote and injector in her care. She was told what she needed to do. Now she was inside the war zone. Now, she needed to find Officer Gordon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce and Alfred stared at each other for a brief moment. They both seemingly came to the same conclusion as they nodded their head at the same time. Alfred helped young Master Wayne off of the floor. Opening the door to the lift, they walked into a cold, dark cave.

Bruce walked a few paces, under his own power, before sighing to himself. "I can't believe I trashed my father's name, the Wayne's name, like that."

Before Alfred could assure his young charge of whatever he had done, a snort came from Xander drawing the attention of both men to the young man.

Xander looked at them both before shaking his head. "Look, I may not have known your parents, but even I knew of them." He took a few paces forward until he was standing no more than a foot away from the young billionaire. "Your parents were well known for their love of people. Whether it was through charities or building things for the future, your parents did what they could do to help people. They did it to such an extent that even I know about it years later." Xander looked up at Bruce and simply shook his head. "No, I think tonight you did well by your father's, the Wayne family's name. I think you saved a lot of lives tonight; and that's totally in keeping with the Wayne family name."

Alfred smiled at the two young men. "Very well put, young sir."

Xander smiled but still shook his head. "Besides, there's always tomorrow to put the Wayne family name back to where it belongs in the eyes of the public." He looked back at Bruce, who seemed deep in thought. "That is, if the eye of the public is where you want it to be."

Bruce's eyes came back to the here and now. A genuine smile graced his lips. "Yeah, thanks. I think you're right."

They took a few steps forward; the sounds of a waterfall could be heard a short distance away. Xander looked between the two other men and asked, "Ah, where are we?"

No answer was given as Alfred pushed up a lever that turned on the lights within the cave. Xander's eyes went wide once again, and a small gasp escaped his breath as he took in the sight of the Tumbler. The automobile looked to be a cross between a sports car and a tank. There were sleek, yet jagged edges to the pitch-black car. It was the same car that he had seen earlier, on television. It was the car that the police had been chasing. It was the car that Batman had been driving.

Xander looked over to the side, where Bruce was putting on pieces of all black body armor. There were other pieces as well. However, the empty cowl on the shelving drew his wide-eyed stare. He had never seen Batman, no pictures to go by. The guy was new on the scene. There were only vague descriptions that he heard in passing through the party earlier.

Xander shook his head in astonishment. First it was stumbling onto Buffy's secret of being the Slayer. Now, it was him stumbling into a whole new, and perhaps larger, secret. While keeping Buffy's secret was paramount, Batman was a whole lot more public, or would be, if tonight's high speed car chase was anything to go by. Before Xander could delve any deeper into his ability to get into these types of situations, a familiar, yet different voice broke through his forethoughts.

When Bruce spoke again, his voice was deeper, a bit harsher, and held more authority than he had ever been privy to before. "Ra's is going to release the toxin throughout Gotham. He stole a device that can vaporize water." There was a brief pause as he fitted the armor over his chest. "I want you to stay with Alfred. And this time, I'd like for you to actually comply."

Xander reflected on his words for all of a second before firmly responding, "No." Bruce didn't turn around; he simply cricked his neck to the side, allowing Xander to continue.

"You remember meeting my girlfriend, Cordelia, earlier tonight?"

Bruce paused in mid motion, and simply nodded. His back was still to the other men in the room.

"Yeah, well her parents booked a couple of rooms in a specific hotel. Apparently some hotshot playboy decided to buy it so he could open the decorative pool area to the general public."

There was a definite smirk in Xander's voice, and a soft chuckle came from Bruce as he relived that particular scene.

"That means that Cordy, and her family, are in the heart of the danger zone. If you think I'm about to abandon her, then you should think again." Xander did all he could to keep his voice unwavering. Bruce finally donned the cowl. He slowly turned around to face the young man who spoke with such determination and steel in his voice.

It took all Xander had to keep his face and expressions the same as he finally got a first-hand look at The Batman. Even knowing who was under the mask, it was still an imposing figure. Xander was sure that anyone who came across his path would think twice before defying Batman. Yet still, Xander had faced off real demons and monsters, he wasn't about to back down so quickly. Not when Cordy's safety was in question.

Batman and Xander simply stared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time. Xander was determined not to back down, while Batman was contemplating his options.

Every sane notion that was going through his head was telling him to keep the child out of harm's way. However, there was the fact that the kid had his own stake in getting into Gotham. There was someone there that the kid needed to help, someone he needed to save.

He could easily turn around and disregard the young man. But, did he have that right? Not a day went by when Bruce didn't reflect on whether or not there was something he could have done to protect, perhaps even save, his parents. And Bruce had been but a little boy. This 'kid' was not a little boy; he was better described as a young man, a young man with a passion. Did he, as Batman, have the right to force this young man to sit this out? As much as he hated to admit it, in this instance, he didn't think so.

It seemed as though Alfred had reached the same conclusion, as the English gentleman called out, "Sir, I do believe that your car is a two-seater."

Batman had already nodded and motioned to the car. Xander couldn't help but to smile in appreciation as the cockpit to the automobile opened.

Xander couldn't help but to grin as he slid into the passenger seat, and stated "This is so cool. I'm in the…Batmobile."

Both Batman and Alfred gave him curious, if not amused, expressions. Xander smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Well, you are Batman." His grin became a smirk. "Would that not make this place the Batcave, and this would be the Batmobile." Suddenly a pensive expression overcame his features. "Or do you like Batcar better?"

No answer came from The Batman. He simply gathered his collection of tools and gadgets. In a practiced and efficient manner, Batman kitted himself out, placing weapons, or what Xander could only guess were weapons, throughout his armored form. Many small, and sharp, bat-shaped throwing objects were clipped to his belt. After that was done, Batman simply walked over to the Tumbler and jumped into his seat, practically gliding into position. In a deep and authoritative voice, he claimed "We can name is later. We have to get to Gotham now."

Xander simply nodded as the cockpit slid to a locked and closed position above them. Batman simply looked at him and smirked at him.

"Don't touch anything in the Batmobile."

With that, he accelerated towards the waterfall. Xander's eyes went wide as they hit an incline and actually flew through the water. A small scream escaped his lips as they cleared the waterfall and fell onto an open dirt road. They quickly sped off into the distance, quickly gaining speed, heading towards Gotham.

"You did that on purpose!"

Batman didn't respond; he seemed intent on studying the road. After about a minute and a half of silence, Batman's voice broke Xander out of whatever reverie he had been in.

"All right, there are a few things you need to know, and we only have until we reach Gotham to get you up to speed." He spared a glance towards the kid, to find him sparing glances at him, while constantly looking back out the cockpit window shield. "First thing you need to know is that Ra's is releasing an air born toxin throughout all of Gotham. Some of his people have been dispensing it into the water supply for weeks now. So he has literally already delivered it throughout Gotham without anyone knowing about it, until recently."

Xander shook his head. "What exactly does this toxin do? And I heard you talking to that man before. Ra's has a weapon to vaporize the water supply and make the toxin air born."

Batman shook his head. "Yeah, he stole a weapon from Wayne Enterprises. And you better believe that will be looked into. Now, the toxin acts as a hallucinogen, but is so much more. It amplifies fear. Imagine the entire population of Gotham, fearing anything and everything they see and hear. If the strain on their systems doesn't kill them, them attacking each other will."

Xander looked at him with wide eyes. "It'll be utter chaos. Death and destruction wherever it spreads. Is there any way to stop it, or to counteract it?"

Batman nodded. "Lucius Fox, the man you saw me talking to earlier, has made up an antidote that can also act as a vaccine. Once you take it, you become immune to the affects of the toxin. And, it's fast acting." There was a brief pause. "The only problem is that right now there is an extremely limited supply of it. Fox is back at Wayne Enterprises making more of the vaccine, and I gave Rachel, a close friend of mine who received a lethal dose of the toxin, the other two vials of antidote I have." He spared a glance to see Xander nodding along. "She was instructed to give one vial to Officer Gordon, who happens to be the only cop out there that I'd trust, and have the police, or hospitals, start trying to mass produce the other vial." Batman spared another glance at the young man, both men making eye contact. "You see why I didn't want you to come with me." Xander was about to speak, but Batman cut him off. "I understand you wanting, or needing to come. The hotel is near the entrance to the bridge we need to cross. If the panic has already begun, then it'll most likely be raised." Batman looked over with a smirk on his face. "But that won't be a problem for us."

Xander simply nodded his head. "Sure, why would a raised bridge pose a problem for the Batmobile?" He simply shook his head again.

Batman's smirk just grew. "I'll drop you off in front of the hotel as I look for Gordon. If I'm correct, Ra's will be using the train my parents had built to transport the weapon. If that train reaches Wayne Towers, then all of Gotham will be hit with the hallucinogenic toxin."

As they were nearing the already drawn bridge, Batman flipped through the police band to see if he could get a lock on Gordon's position, not to mention finding out what the situation was. There was a bit of static, before Gordon's voice came over the radio.

"We need reinforcements. Police, swat, Riot teams, whatever you got"

Another voice came over the line. "Gordon, GORDON! All of the city's Riot Police is on the island with you."

"But Sir, they're all completely incapacitated."

The other man's voice almost became a whisper. "Gordon, there's nobody else left to send in."

As the man said those last words, the newly dubbed 'Batmobile' launched up the large incline of the bridge, and flew onto the other side, coming to a screeching halt next to a surprised officer Gordon.


End file.
